The Return of Naruto
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: This is the second trip that Naruto and the toad sage have gone on. This story is about Naruto and some of his friends and what they discuss in a resturant. Please read and review.


Note: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the show. If you're wondering, in this story all of the characters are eighteen or nineteen. When Naruto left he was 16 and now he is almost nineteen. He is still determined to become Hokage, and he hasn't had the finally battle with Sasuke. Even though it isn't mentioned in an obvious way, Naruto isn't in love with Sakura. He actually hopes Lee and her will hook up. This is the second trip that Naruto and the toad sage have gone on together.

Please enjoy ☺☺☻☻

The Return of Naruto

A small group of men- boys were heading down the crowded streets of Konoha. This group consisted of Choji, Shikimaru, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Rock Lee, and Naruto. They were conversing about Naruto's trip and updating him about what was going on in the village. As they passed a local 'diner' they entered and sat down at one of the booths. At the moment only of few of them was talking.

Rock Lee, Naruto, and Kiba were having a very animated conversation on what was the best way of defeating an opponent. Shikimaru was sort of listening to the conversation, but was mostly just thinking how troublesome going out was. Choji was stuffing his face from a bag of his favorite potato chips, whiling thinking about what he wanted to order. Shino seemed to be having a staring competition with Neji, who wanted to be anywhere but here.

When their waitress arrived they ordered. Naruto and Choji wanted the super deluxe beef ramen. Kiba and Lee not wanted to be out done ordered the same. Shikimaru ordered a glass of water and a small bowl of ramen. Neji and Shino ordered only water and a small pudding dessert cake. After the waitress left with their orders they struck up the conversation about how things had gone on Naruto's two and a half year trip from the village.

"Well there was a lot of training involved and I developed a whole bunch of techniques, I can't wait to use." Naruto said in his same old loud voice that weirdly everyone had missed. "We also traveled a lot and gathered a bunch of information on the surrounding country's for Granny Tsunada." Naruto thought from a moment. Then his face brightened. "And I ate over a hundred types of ramen. But I still think Irakia's is the best." Choji nodded his agreement, while the others sweat dropped in their chairs. They were the food connoisseurs when it came to ramen noodles. It was Kiba who brought up the conversation about girls.

"So did you meet any cute girls while you were out there?" Kiba nudged Naruto and winked meaning something completely different. This relucently grabbed everyone's attention, even Neji's and Shino's.

"Yes Naruto, did you meet any girls who can match Sakura in beauty?" Lee asked.

"Well," Naruto looked around him; he didn't want this to leak back to Sakura. After he determined it was safe he leaned forward and answered. "Yeah I did. They were a lot prettier than and not as mean as her too." Shikimaru and Choji leaned closer to ask.

"Not as troublesome as Ino?" Shikimaru asked. Choji continued to munch on the chips while nodding his head vigorously.

"And were some really shy like Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know anybody as shy as Hinata." Naruto said. "But I'll say that some of them were a lot more womanly matured than both Ino and Sakura, if you get what I mean." Naruto asked grinning. Kiba, Lee, Shikimaru, and Choji's eyes widened; Neji moved a bit closer, all Shino did was turn his head toward Naruto, his dark glass twinkling.

"Okay Naruto spit it out, what haven't you told us about?" Kiba accused. Akamaru barked his question too. Naruto leaned back and grinned like a fool, and laughed.

"How many of you have spent the night with a woman, and I don't mean family or teammates while on a mission?" Naruto asked. No one raised their hands. Naruto looked around surprised. "Are you serious?" This time the group looked anywhere but at Naruto. He was astounded. "Do you mean that I'm the only one here who isn't a," Naruto looked around again, "a virgin?"

"And your not!" Yelled Kiba. "Like you could ever get a girl? Yeah right." Kiba said. He didn't believe Naruto could ever beat him in anything .

"What's that supposed to mean." Natuto smacked his hand on the table and he and Kiba got right into each others faces.

Finally Kiba sat down, and smirked. "Fine so what was she like?"

"Which one do you want to know about?" Now Shikimaru slammed his hand on the table.

"Okay now I may believe you found one girl but there is no way you can convince me that you could get more than one girl to spend the night with you. So don't push it."

"Yeah it would be just like you to give us a story. You have a bad habit of exaggerating." Choji said around a mouth full. Neji, Shino and Rock Lee all nodded in agreement.

"You guys are so mean. Fine I"ll show you my pictures." Naruto reached into his back pouch and pulled how a wallet sized album and pulled out a ten picture rollout of all his girls. At first everyone jerked away in disgust thinking that Naruto was going to show them pictures of his conquests and himself; well that is, all but Lee who was as oblivious as always. But once Lee started to make comments about them, the rest began to look, as well.

There in front of them were ten really pretty girls staring out at them all blowing kisses or posing for the camera, and all fully dressed. Some even had little comments written on them. Like one of a brown haired girl in a pink shirt, and dark green pants, with nicely rounded hips and big boobs, giving a peace sign had written. '_I'll never forget our wonderful night together. Give me a thought next time your in town, and we can have twice the fun. Love oxoxox Wati Saui._

They were all totally dumb struck. Naruto the number one unpredictable, knuckle headed ninja of Konoha Village had actually succeeded in sleeping with not one but ten beautiful women, when none of them had even come close. That hit them all pretty bad, right in the manly ego.

"I can't believe it. Naruto actually got lucky; he even beat Neji, the genius and leading ladies man." Lee said. Tears flowed unabashed down his cheeks, his fist clenched and his lip twitching. "I'm so happy for you Naruto. You've given me hope, now I know there is hope for us non- genius'. The Summer of Youth is strong within you." Lee pounded Naruto on the back in his enthusiasm. Natuto's face smacked into the table.

"Thank you, I think." Came Naruto's reply. "Now would you stop hitting me?" He asked as Lee continued to smash his face into the table.

"Well, which of these ladies was the first, huh Naruto?" Asked Shikimaru. Naruto pointed to one of the older women, though she wasn't much older than him. Naruto smiled nostalgically at the picture.

"Her name was Men, and she was a ramen shop owner's daughter. Ero-senin and I had just reached a small village near the Rice Country's border. He of course went in search of 'research', in one of the brothels. So I decided to get something to eat. Ramen sounded good. On my way to the nearest ramen shop, I heard a yell. You know me I'm a sucker for damsels in distress. So I went to check it out, and there she was a group of thieves taking a grab at her purse. So I saved her. In gratitude she brought me to her fathers place for a meal. We talked and I learned not only was she a ramen shop owner's daughter, she owns her own ramen shop. When it was time to leave she offered to let me stay at her place. Ero- senin never showed so what would be the harm." Naruto lend back smiling. They where wrapped up into his story. He looked up at the waitress who'd finally brought their food.

Though they would never admit it, Naruto's group of friends where quite interested. Naruto finished off his ramen in record time. And after looking towards his friends he continued his story.

"So we left. We got to her place and she and I talked for a while about ramen and some of their different versions. She asked if I wanted to drink with her. I accepted and before I knew it she was leaning into me and I was leaning into her. We kissed and well let's just say that it leads to much more enjoyable things, and by morning I wasn't a virgin and it felt great. We spent that whole night and the next day in her rooms. I never even saw what her guest quarters looked like." Naruto laughed.

"What happened when it was time to go?" Choji asked. Naruto looked into his empty bowl and smiled sadly.

"Well Ero-senin showed up, and we knew it was time for me to go. Ero-senin let me say goodbye on my own. Men gave me a picture of her and said that I if ever wanted to meet up again and talk she'd be there. It was a little bit uncomfortable leaving that way. But I have a mission I have to accomplish and Men understood. I got one last kiss and I left." Naruto picked up the wallet. "You know what the stupid thing about all of this is? A month later I came back to check up on her, I found out she wasn't there." Kiba and Shikimaru looked at Naruto.

"What happened, did she move away?" Lee asked.

"Or did she forget about you or did she just refuse to see you?" Kiba said jokingly.

"I wish it was something like that, but the truth hurt more. I found Men's father and he told me that a week after we left, their village was attacked. The two thieves from the day I met Men had been part the group, they'd been sent out to check out the villages defenses. They'd attacked them two when after her first. Men hadn't been treated very kindly; they'd nearly beat her death. The survivors of the raid found her in front of her shop which was burnt to the ground. The raiders escaped. And Men hadn't survived the rest of the day. When I found out, I went berserk and I chased the raiders down. By the time I was done, none of them will ever hurt another person again." Naruto crushed the chopsticks in half. "Any way I met the rest of these ladies on my travels. They were all very sweet but none of them compared to Men."

Naruto smiled, and then pointed at a girl with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. "This girl was one of the coolest. She was a vet's assistant. Kiba she would have been your type. Loved dogs, she even trained them to protect the village. Actually I told her a lot about you, and some of our adventurous days in the academy. She wanted to meet you, said the next time she visited Konoha she'd look you up. Same for you Choji, found the perfect girl for you, a sweet dessert shop chief in training, she knew everything you could think of about food and her favorite snacks are rare flavored chips. She said that she wanted to meet you too." Naruto had been pointing to a dark red head with a slightly rounded face and hips to match.

"Are you serious? She sounds like my kind of girl. But did you really sleep with all of them?" Choji just couldn't believe it.

"Well the ones I recommended for you guys I didn't, it would have just been weird. In a crazy way they reminded me of you guys, so they're just my friends not my girlfriends." Naruto answered. He put up the photo album. "Well I have to go, Sakura and I are training with Granny Tsunada in the morning and I need to get some rest, but we can hang out tomorrow if you want. I don't really have anything to do in the evenings when I don't have a mission." The group finished paid their bills and left. Some of them weren't sure how to end the evening so they just split and went their own ways. Some were thinking about training, some were thinking about food, some just thinking that they wanted to be asleep, others were thinking of bugs, but in the back of their minds they were all thinking about Naruto's tail and becoming determined to bring their relationships with the opposite sex to a new level. There was no way they were going to be out done by Naruto Uzamaki.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

So how did I do? I was encouraged to write a small story about Naruto by some of my friends. I wasn't sure what to write and so I hope I can get some reviews on how this one went. Negitive or otherwise because without reviews I can't write better stories.


End file.
